labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Williams
Toby Williams is the half-brother of Sarah, and is the infant she is tasked with rescuing from the Goblin King's castle. In the film, Toby is played by Toby Froud, Brian Froud's son. Toby wasn't originally going to be named that; he was originally going to be named Freddie. The casting directors just changed his name to avoid confusing the baby actor who played him. Toby's character is significantly expanded upon in the Return to Labyrinth series, as he is its main character. Role In The Film Toby is an infant in the film, and is deeply resented by his older half-sister Sarah who perceives him as a nuisance. At the start of the film, Sarah wishes that Toby would be taken away by the goblins and he is stolen away to Jareth's castle. Jareth is shown to care for Toby, and treats him with affection, playing with him during the Magic Dance sequence and holding him on his lap at various points in the film. During the climatic Escher Room sequence, Toby is seen crawling all over the room, getting perilously close to the edges of stairways and balconies as his terrified sister watches. As Toby's feet dangle over a steep drop, Sarah leaps down from far above him to reach him. After Sarah defeats Jareth, Toby is returned to his crib and when Sarah goes upstairs to check on him she finds him fast asleep. Sarah makes sure he is comfortable, and gives him her beloved teddy bear Lancelot before parting from him. Appearances in Other Media 'The Novelization' Toby's actual presence in the film's novelization is minimal, as it is in the film. The novelization does feature several small added details, including lines that indicate that Sarah considers Toby to be extremely over indulged by his parents. Once he has taken Toby to his castle, Jareth is said to hope that Toby will 'grow up to be an intelligent goblin'. Later, Jareth is shown playing with Toby in the castle in a game that involves Jareth tickling Toby and Toby attempting to smack Jareth in the face. Jareth refers to Toby affectionately as 'Jarethkin' rather than 'Jareth' ''Return to Labyrinth'' Toby is the main character in the Return To Labyrinth series, where he appears as a lonely, socially isolated fifteen year old with low self-esteem. Toby is shown to be mistreated by his mother Irene, and his father turns a blind eye to his wife's cruelty. Toby's sole friend appears to be his now-adult half-sister Sarah, who sympathizes with his situation and cooks him dinner when his mother bans him from taking any food from the fridge. Toby pursues acting at school as Sarah did before him, however he is a poor actor and is derided by his classmates as a klutz. After he is sent from a class for being disruptive, Toby comes face to face with a fey man who introduces himself as a new high-school guidance counselor. The man is actually Jareth in disguise. Jareth has watched Toby grow up, secretly indulging his every wish in an attempt to ensure his happiness. Toby offends Jareth with his dismissive attitude towards him, causing Jareth to disappear and leave a bewildered Toby alone. Later that night Toby successfully completes a homework assignment, but finds the print out has been stolen from his printer. Finding a hole in the back of his wardrobe, Toby crawls through and finds himself in the Labyrinth, the goblin who stole his homework just running out of sight. On his journey through the Labyrinth, Toby meets a range of creatures including the bitter, wingless fairy Hana, her companion Stank and the goblin responsible for stealing his paper - Skub. In exchange for a promise that Toby will help her find her wings, Hana agrees to help him through the Labyrinth. Before he can reach the castle, Toby is confronted by the burly soldier Candlewic and dragged to the castle’s dungeons along with Hana and Stank. They are all put on trial, and Major Spittledrum sentences Toby to execution for entering the Labyrinth without permission. Toby is saved at the eleventh hour by Jareth, who orders his release and invites him to a grand ball to be held in his castle the same evening. At the conclusion of the ball Jareth announces his abdication and proclaims that Toby is to be his heir. Jareth vanishes, leaving everyone present - most prominently Toby and Mizumi - in shock. In the aftermath of Jareth’s proclamation Toby manages to slip away from the castle and wanders through The Goblin City, eventually coming across a building called The Museum of Toby which is full of items relating to his life. Toby encounters the museum's curator Professor Maelgrot, and is saved from his nefarious clutches by Moppet. Moppet tells Toby he is in danger and needs to leave, but Toby remains in the Labyrinth and starts his training for his role as King under various tutors. Toby is taught hoarding by Professor Glokensteal, drama by Professor Nymble, fencing by Sir Didymus and magic by Mizumi. During Toby's first lesson with her, Mizumi reveals that she and Jareth were once lovers who combined their powers and worked together, only for him to leave her and hide himself away in the Labyrinth. During their next meeting, Mizumi takes Toby to the Ministry of Prophecies where they select a prophecy for Toby that will offer insight into his reign. Toby only hears part of the prophecy, leaving out a dangerous omen of things to come. When Toby and Mizumi return to the castle, Toby sees Moppet falling from the tower. Desperate to save his friend Toby magically extends his arms to catch Moppet, but she loses her mask in the fall, leaving her face exposed. Shocked, Toby instantly recognizes her as a younger version of Sarah. In the aftermath of the revelation that Moppet is Sarah’s double, Mizumi and Spittledrum sit Toby and Moppet down for an explanation. Mizumi explains that one of her powers is the ability to create ablations, beings that embody a stolen aspect of a living being. When Toby muses that he wishes to summon Sarah to the labyrinth so that Mizumi can make her whole again, Moppet objects and runs away. Moppet packs her bags and leaves the castle, taking the peach Jareth gave to Spittledrum when he first discovered her presence in the castle with her. Shortly before Toby's coronation, one of the strange reptilian creatures seen at the conclusion of Volume II gets Toby's attention and presents him with a warning composed of unintelligible anagrams. Toby proceeds to his coronation. After a series of long, drawn out rituals, Toby goes through an ordeal where he has to locate the Pathfinder, the force believed to give its possessor control over the Labyrinth. During the ordeal, Toby realizes that he is the Pathfinder. The moment Toby is crowned Mizumi claims him as her possession, concluding the bargain she and Jareth made years before by taking possession of the Labyrinth and its King. Having power over Toby gives her some power over the Labyrinth, and she allowed her forces to enter the land and subjugate the goblins. Toby is thrown into an Oubliette, left helpless as Mizumi takes control of the Goblin Kingdom to enact her revenge upon Jareth. After a few hours, Toby is retrieved from the Oubliette by Candelwic, who had been sent to fetch him by Mizumi. Mizumi speaks with Toby in the castle, proposing that they combine their powers and become more powerful than Jareth ever was. Mizumi convinces Toby to combine his powers with hers so they can save the Labyrinth. Seeing Moppet, Moulin and Hana on a precariously balanced piece of rock, Toby uses his and Mizumi's powers to save them. Moppet falls asleep again after being saved by Toby, returning to her dream world. To keep his friends safe, Toby seals them within a dome in the midst of the junk fields. Later on Toby wanders through the passages in the Labyrinth, contemplating his situation. He finds a fountain in an ornamental garden, and stares into the water only to find Jareth staring up at him. Jareth mocks Toby for his failings as King. Jareth tells Toby to "grow up," and when an enraged Toby orders Jareth to get out of his life Toby's powers surge and tremors spread across the Labyrinth. Toby - his eyes completely white as if he is possessed - returns to the castle and confronts Mizumi, his new forcefulness impressing Mizumi. Toby outlines his plans for the Labyrinth, saying he wishes to tear down its existing walls and build it anew. Back at the Goblin City, the goblins stage a rebellion against Mizumi's forces with a good level of success. Toby panics at the goblins' behaviour, and turns to Mizumi for help. Mizumi, however, is not troubled by the news of the rebellion and breaks off her contract with Toby, releasing him to do as he pleases. Toby goes to the goblins and begs for their allegiance, saying that while he cannot be their King he hopes he can be their friend. This pleases the goblins, however Candelwic - left in a tricky situation by Mizumi's withdrawal from events - attempts to kill Toby. The goblins shield Toby from Candelwic, and Toby manages to knock him unconscious before he can use his sword. Jareth quickly saves the Labyrinth with a single piece of magic, and is persuaded by Toby to release his sister and return them both to their own world. Category:Characters Personality Toby seems to be lost in the realm of fantasy like Sarah was fifteen years ago. He is invested in playing violent fantasy games called'' Kingdom of Goblins and goofing off rather than studying. However, despite this interest, he has always wanted to live a normal life. When he discovers Jareth has secretly been watching over him, he demands that he be left alone. He also seems absent minded like Sarah, forgetting lines to plays and procrastinating on homework and studying. Appearance As a baby, Toby had short blond hair and wore a red-and-white striped pajama set. As a teenager, his eyes are shown as blue, his hair grows out and he wears a standard t-shirt with jeans. When in the Labyrinth, he's give a dark suit with matching pants. Relationships 'Sarah' Although he didn't interact as much with Sarah as a baby, they had progressively become even closer as adults. Sarah acts as a mother figure to him in place of his biological mother and always helps him. When Irene and Robert were out, for example, Sarah was the only family member to show up to the play and take him home. 'Jareth' Despite being his captive for the duration of the movie, Jareth did become attached to Toby. He always kept him entertained and spent time with him. He was even keen on renaming the baby after himself. His paternal feelings aside, though, he was still determined to prevent Sarah from leaving the Labyrinth with her brother. In ''Return to Labyrinth, however, it's revealed that Jareth has been watching Toby after being saved by his sister. Whenever he asked for something, Jareth made sure to grant his wish, which often caused trouble for Toby. The day after Toby's play, he decided to reveal himself and receive praise for everything he had done for him. Toby, in response, told him that he wanted to be left alone and he didn't really want his wishes to be granted, even if he really wanted them to be. 'Irene' Like Sarah, Toby does not get along with Irene. It's possible that, as a teenager, she views him as a troublemaker. Even growing up, they didn't get along well. She punished him when something that Jareth did circled back to Toby. 'Moppet' Other than Hana and her pet, Moppet is one person Toby interacts with the most with while in the Labyrinth. He acknowledges her the most human person/creature he had met. Like Hoggle with Sarah, they do get off on the wrong foot and treat each other like enemies for a while. Over time, they form a bond and easily relate to one another's problems. Towards the end of the manga, it's revealed that Moppet is a part of Sarah and shares similar features with her counterpart. Abilities *'Acting:' In the manga, Toby is apart of his schools drama club, though he is not very good at it. Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters